


Kyoya's Kitten (Kyoya Ootori X OFC)

by SubWonWooSimp (ThatMultiFandomSimp)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Language, Original Character-centric, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMultiFandomSimp/pseuds/SubWonWooSimp
Summary: Mira Fujioka is nothing like her sister.She prefers dresses to pants, heels to sneakers and always tried to look her best.She and her sister got mixed in with the host club after an incident involving a vase and some casual flirting and soon enough, she becomes the Host club's precious Kitten.Along the way, she gains some unforgettable friendships and a possible romance with the clubs infamous Shadow King.Cross-Posted on my Wattpad: _prettylittlethang_
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Starting Today, You Are a Host

**Author's Note:**

> This going to be a Kyoya love story! How this will work is simple; I'm going to go by the anime, so I'm going to do a chapter for every episode with some specials thrown in there! There will be smut ;) I hope you guys will like this book! I DONT OWN OHSHC OR THE CHARACTERS. I MERELY OWN MIRA AND THE PLOT CHANGES.

It was Monday afternoon and Mira Fujioka walked with her sister Haruhi to find a silent place to do some studying.

The girl was stunning, standing at five foot, she had long black hair, wide brown eyes filled with happiness and love. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress that stopped a little above her knees, she matched it with pink heels and a pink bow that kept her half up hairstyle up.   
She looked nothing like her sister who had shaggy brown hair and wore a dark purple sweater over a white dress shirt along with black pants and brown shoes. She felt bad but her sister looked like a guy who just didn't wanna try anymore. It was pitiful but it was her sister who couldn't care less what she looked like. It was quite amusing.

As they had to forgo another noisy library, both the girls sighed.   
"How hard is it to find a silent place?"   
The black haired girl irked. Haruhi chuckled at her sisters frustration, slipping her hand into her sisters. With a calming squeeze, she tugged her past the library, "Calm down. I'm sure we'll find somewhere to go."   
As she voiced that they walked by an abandoned music room.   
"How about this?"  
Mira asked, looking back at Haruhi with hopeful eyes, not wanting to walk around anymore.   
"An abandoned music room...might as well since it seems that this is the only quiet place."  
Haruhi shrugged, opening up the door as her sister peered over her shoulder. Mira realized quickly what a mistake that was as she was pelted with flying rose petals, letting out a yelp as she spit them out of her mouth.   
"Uhhhh...Haru?.."   
she said in awe, seeing 6 incredibly handsome men sitting and standing in the middle of the room.   
"You see the boys too, right?.."  
She mumbled to her sister who simply nodded her head before seeming to lose her mind, backing up against the now closed door a bit scared.  
"T-This is a h-host c-club?!"   
She whimpered out, hand letting go of Mira's, who was busy studying the room and it's occupants, to squirm against the door."

"Oh wow, it's a boy and a girl!"   
Mira heard in unison voices. Her interest peeked, she focused her attention on the boys. She noticed two orange haired twins, two blond boys, one tall and one rather small, and two ravenettes. She couldn't deny that they were handsome, probably why they're in a host club.   
"Hikaru, Kaoru? This young man is in your class, isn't he? While the lovely young lady is in Tamaki and I's class."  
The glasses wearing ravenette asked.   
The twins answered him in perfect unison, "Yea but he's shy, he doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him."

So the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru...now to match the names to the identical faces.

Mira thought to herself as the ravenette spoke up once again.  
"Hm. Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the host club, Mr. Honor student, as well as you, miss."  
Mira gave him a soft smile at his acknowledgement of her before continuing to scope out the men as her sister freaked out.

Mister?...oh they think Haru is a boy...I told her to try today..huh that's a pretty vase.

She thought and walked over to said vase, smiling softly at the intricate detail as the tall blond jumped out of his chair, "What?! You must be Haruhi and Mira Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about!"

Mira smiled at his excited voice, Haruhi, however, wasn't having any fun here.   
"How do you know our names?.."  
"Why you're infamous. It's not every day two commoners gain entrance into our academy. You two must have audacious nerves to fight your ways into this school." The glasses wearing man said.  
"T-Thank you?" Haruhi said, not knowing if it was a compliment or an insult.   
"You're welcome!" The blond said, pulling both Mira and Haruhi into his sides. "You two are true heroes to other poor people! You've shown the world that even poor people can excel at an elite academy!"  
Haruhi was put off by the physical contact and shuffled her way away, having to pull Mira with her seeing as the sweet girl had no problems with the gentle embrace.  
The blond tilted his head and followed them, not once missing a beat in his speech.  
"It must be hard for you two to constantly be looked down upon by others."  
Haruhi had an annoyed face, shuffling away more, "I think you're taking this poor thing to far." She mumbled, sighing as Mira giggled at her unfortunate predicament.  
"Spurned, neglected, that doesn't matter now! Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor people, into our world of beauty!" He finished, standing in a charming pose. Mira giggled once again as she was tugged by Haruhi, who began walking away, wanting her to follow her.   
"We're outta here."  
Mira stayed put however, not wanting to leave this lovely world they've wandered into.  
"Hey, come back here Haru-Chan! You two must be like superheroes or something, that's so cool!"   
The small blond said in a cute voice as he stopped Haruhi from leaving, dragging her back to Mira, as he looked up at them with a happy face.

My heart...who is this person and why is he so adorable..

Mira thought to herself as she inwardly "awwed". Haruhi has different thoughts though.  
"We're not superheroes. We're just honor students. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" She yelled, causing the cute kid to rub back to the tall black haired guy, who instantly tried to calm him down with a pink bunny plushie.  
"Haru..why'd you do that?.." she scolded her sister in her soft voice but stopped once Haruhi looked at her with an annoyed expression that was soon wiped from her face at the tall blonds next sentence.  
"Who would of thought the famous scholar would be so openly gay. I get a young princess visiting us but I've never met a willing young prince."   
He mumbled, shocking Mira as she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter in.   
"Openly what?.." Haruhi asked, looking at the man in shock.  
"So tell me, what kind of guys are you into? The strong silent type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" He asked, pointing to each boy.  
When he got to the cool type, Mira noticed that the boy was staring right at her. She tilted her head and gave him a pretty smile before focusing back on the blond and her sister.  
"Uh...i, uh.... it's not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study!!" She exclaimed, slowly backing up.   
Mira furrowed her brows as she watched her sister move closer and closer to the vase, "uhh...Haru?.." she tried, being drowned out by the blond boy.  
"Or maybe, you're into a guy like me?" He started, lifting Haruhi's chin up with his fingers, "What do you say?~"  
Haruhi gasped and jumped back, proving Miras fears true as she knocked into the vase's podium, causing the beautiful piece of art to fall toward the floor.  
Both girls gasped, Haruhi leaping forward to try and catch it seeing as Mira was too far to possibly reach it in time. Both girls braced themselves as it reached the floor, shattering into pieces.   
The twins approached Haruhi, standing over her.  
"We were going to feature that vase in an upcoming school auction!" One of them said.  
"Oh now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!" The one with a raspier voice stated.   
Mira and Haruhi both gasped, "What?! Eight million yen?!" Haruhi shouted, starting to count on her fingers as Mira started to pick up the broken pieces carefully, not noticing the glasses wearing person coming to kneel next to her.  
"How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Haruhi mumbles to herself before straightening, "Uhhh we're gonna have to pay you back..."   
She told them, Mira sighing at the mere thought.   
"With what money? You two can't even afford a school uniform. What's with that grubby outfit anyways?" They asked, directing the question to Haruhi.

Mira gasped softly as a large hand reached down next to her to pick up a piece of the vase. She felt herself blush a soft pink at the mans presence.

I wonder what his name is...he's so handsome..

She thought to herself, as she locked her eyes on him.   
"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" He asked the blond boy, standing up before offering his hand to Mira to help her up.   
She smiled to him in thanks, slipping her hand in his as she stood herself, looking at the man in question.

Tamaki...so we've got Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki..

She thought to herself, her blush finally leaving her cheeks.  
"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujiokas! When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you two have no money, you can pay us with you're body. That means, starting today, you're the host clubs dog and kitten." He said with a proud smirk.

I better not be the dog.

Mira sweatdropped, walking over to Haruhi as she noticed the girl go pale. She let out a yelp as she fainted, "H-Haruhi!" She gasped.

Later that day

Haruhi was instructed to get the clubs groceries which left Mira by herself within the club. She occupied herself with tending to the boys and their guests, not really minding her new job. She went about her time, smiling at the guests, giggling softly at the girls words of praise on her looks, thanking them with a soft blush and a cute smile. Occasionally, she was interrupted by the twins, which she didn't mind. She thought their antics were quite adorable and didn't mind being looped into their games.

As she was near Tamaki and his guests, pouring them fresh glasses of tea she heard a voice speak up. "May I have a word, Tamaki?"  
She wouldn't be bothered but it wasn't one of Tamaki's endless praises, so it peaked her interest.   
"I've recently heard the host club is keeping two little kittens without pedigrees." A red haired girl with a smug look said aloud, knowing that Mira was listening. It was then that Mira decided she didn't mind being called kitten, when it was the boy's and their antics, but she certainly didn't like hearing it come out of the girls mouth.   
"Well, I wouldn't call him that.." Tamaki chuckled.  
She frowned a bit before her eyes landed on the returned Haruhi, smiling widely at the sight of her sister.  
"Speak of the devil!" Tamaki started once he saw Haruhi, "Thanks for doing the shopping, Little Piglet, did you get everything on our list?" He asked.

Mira giggled softly at the nickname, walking over to give her sister a welcome back hug, as she handed Tamaki the grocery bag.  
"Hey, wait a minute..what is this?" Tamaki asked, holding up what Mira recognized as their supermarkets instant coffee brand.   
"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." Haruhi said bluntly, already done with this club.  
"I've never sent this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground?"  
"What do you mean, it's instant coffee?" Both girls said, one of them softer than the other.   
"It's instant?" The girls on the socas asked.   
Tamaki gasped in awe, "Woah! I've hear of this before. It's commoners coffee, you just add hot water." He exclaimed.   
"I didn't know there was such a thing." "So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough tome to grind their own coffee beans."   
Two girls stayed, the last comment irking Mira a bit.  
The sweet girl was startled by a deep voice appearing next to her, "Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said, appearing along with Hikaru and Kaoru. She learnt their names by finally gaining the courage to ask a little after Haruhi left.   
"One hundred grams for three hundred yen." "That's a lot less than we normally pay." The twins stated.  
"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Haruhi said annoyed.   
"No I'll keep it." Tamaki declared before standing, "I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" He shouted.   
Mira smiled softly and shook her head in amusement as the girls around him started clapping.  
"Alright, you two. Get over here and make some of this commoners coffee." He said, walking away.  
"Oh Tamaki. Now you've taken the joke too far. You're palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Mira heard the red headed girl say sarcastically. Both girls turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." They didn't have time to decide if that was true before Tamaki called for them.   
"We're coming." Haruhi sighed.

"Mira. A word?" Mira heard Kyoya ask, she tilted her head but walked over to him, a little pleased to get away from Tamaki as well as that mean girl.   
"Yes, Kyoya?"   
"You are aware that the entire club believes your sister is a male. That doesn't seem to bother you or her?" Kyoya asked, smirking at her from behind his notebook.   
Mira smiled softly, "Why would it bother me if it doesn't bother her? Both Haruhi and I believe it's more important to recognize someone based off of who they are rather for what they gender as." She told him. Kyoya chuckled softly as he closed his notebook.   
"Which of them do you think will actually figure it out, is the real question." She said, turning her head to watch the boys, noticing the twins brotherly love as well as Honey and Mori entering the room. She smiled and walked back to Haruhi, who just stopped by Honey and Mori. Kyoya stood a bit stunned. In his family, status always mattered along with gender. So it was interesting to him to see someone with such a pure mindset. 'You truly are an interest, Mira Fujioka' he thought to himself, walking over to where the girls stood.

"Is that boy really a third year?" Haruhi mumbled.  
"Honey Senpai may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy. And Mori Senpais allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyoya stated as he stopped next to them. Mira smiled as she watched Honey run up to them.   
"HARU-CHAN!" He yelled gleefully as he spun her around, smiling as he heard Miras giggles. "Hey Haru-Chan, MiMi-Chan, wanna have some cake with me?" He asked them, sending Mira into a fit of awwws at the adorable nickname.  
"Thanks but we don't really like cake." Haruhi said as she regained her balance, albeit a bit dizzy. Mira smiled and nodded at her words.  
"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-Chan?" The boy asked, holding out the cute bunny.   
"I'm not into bunnies.." Haruhi said.   
"Are you saying you don't like Usa-Chan?.." he said a bit sad.  
Haruhi and Mira both looked at the bunny before leaning down, Mira letting out a giggle as the bunny seemed to blush.  
"Huh, I guess he is kinda cute.." Haruhi stated smiling softly.  
Mira and Kyoya smiled knowingly to eachother as they watched Honey look at Haruhi with a knowing look before thrusting the honey into her arms. "Take good care of him, okay!" He said before running back to leap into his spot.

"You'll both notice that our club utilizes each mans unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Tamaki's number one. He's the king around here. His request rate is seventy percent." Kyoya informed them.   
"What's this world coming to?.." Haruhi asked, sighing as her sister gave a laugh, "Something interesting in my eyes." Mira responded to her.  
"And in order to pay of your eight million yen debt with us, you will act as the Host Clubs dog and kitten until you two graduate, oh I'm sorry I meant our errand boy and kitten." He smirked at them both, taking note of Miras noticeable blush as both girls stared up at him.  
"You two can try and run away if you wish, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of a hundred officers. By the way, do you two have a passport?" He asks them, meaning the girls wouldn't be able to stay in Japan.

Mira jumped a little as Tamaki appeared behind them, "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerds~" he said in their ears, blowing on them gently.   
Haruhi yelped and pulled herself and her sister away, slightly hyperventilating. "Please don't do that again."   
"You're going to need a Make over or no girls going to look twice at you. And you, were going to have to find something to do with that beauty, Kitten." Tamaki said to both Haruhi and Mira. Mira whined in her mind as she blushed once more.

I'm never this blushy..what gives...

"Yea well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me. And don't hit on my sister." She deadpanned.   
"What? But that's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies..like me~" he said, holding out a rose.   
"We just don't think it's all that important." Haruhi said.   
"I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside right?" Mira asked.   
"I don't even see why you have a host club like this." Haruhi said, sighing softly in annoyance.  
"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Tamaki started, causing both girls to sweat drop. "It's not often that God creates a perfect person like me, beautiful both inside and out." He says.  
"Say what?" Both girls say in unison, staring at him with a look of confusion.  
"I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as I am but you must console yourself. Otherwise, how would you go on living? And think about this you two, why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world!.."   
As he spoke both girls drowned him out with their own thoughts.

I wonder what he's writing..

Mira thought, watching Kyoya write in his notebook with interest. She was brought out of her thoughts by a declaration made by her sister, "That's it! Obnoxious!" She stated causing Tamaki to go sulk near a podium.   
"Haru...that was mean!" Mira frowned as the twins laughed, "You're a hero alright~"   
"Uhh I'm sorry, Tamaki Senpai..your lesson did strike a small chord with us though." She said hopefully.  
"Really it did? Let me teach you more, my friends~" He said, happy once more.   
"Boss?" The twins asked.  
"Call me King!"  
"You can teach them the basics of hosting, but he is not going to get very far without looking the part, you know. Maybe if we took off his glasses it would help." Hikaru said, removing Haruhis glasses, gasping softly at her wide brown eyes.  
"Hey I need those! I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!" She stated, not noticing the speeding blond heading for her.   
"Hikaru. Kaoru."  
Tamaki said.   
Both boys saluted and dragged Haruhi off somewhere. Mira watched in awe as she picked up the fallen Usa-Chan.   
"Kyoya. My hairstylist. Mori-Senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses."  
"What about us, Tama-Chan?" Honey asked excited as he pulled Mira to stand with him infront of Tamaki.   
"Honey-Senpai, Kitten. You two, go have some cake." He instructed. The two frowned and went over to a table, sitting down before digging into some cake. "It's just us three guys..everyone else said they were too busy." Honey said as they pouted, eating silently as Haruhi was made over.

After a bit, Haruhi was done changing and came out.   
"Is it really okay for me to keep this uniform?" She asked as Mira tan up to her, "You look so good!" She giggled, holding her sisters hand.  
"Haru-Chan you look so cute." Honey said happily.   
"If we knew that's how you really look, we woulda helped you out sooner." The twins stated.   
"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said.  
"You know, that's just what I was thinking."

I highly doubt that, Tama..

Mira chuckled as Tamaki upgraded them both to hosts, Mira for men and Haruhi as a host for girls.

"A host?.." they both said, not so sure about their ability to pull it off.

"Kitten, it seems you're already being requested. A few boys from our class came to see you." Kyoya informed her after Haruhi left to tend to her first clients.   
"Did they? Huh..alright then, I think I can manage." She shrugged, heading off to where the three boys wating for her were sitting, trying to calm her blush before she got there.

It can't be that difficult...Right?

She greeted them with a sweet smile, sitting across from them as she switched her brain to flirt.   
"Hello, sirs~ My name is Mira, I hear you requested me?" She tilts her head cutely, giving them a happy close eyed smile.  
The three boys instantly blushed, nodding their heads quickly.   
"W-We did. I'm Rin, that's Taka, and that's Boku." Rin introduced. All three of them were tall, around six feet, but they looked nothing like. Rin had silver hair with crystal blue eyes. Taka had black hair and he had hazel eyes that shined golden in light, and Boku had dyed pastel blue hair with green eyes that were shielded by black framed glasses. They were all incredibly handsome and Mira considered herself blessed to have such handsome men even want to indulge in her time.   
"It's lovely to meet you all!" She said happily, "May I pour you all some tea?" She tilts her head.   
The three men nodded, asking questions as she served them. She answered all of them flawlessly until Boku asked about her family, seeing as her and Haruhi were siblings.

How do I tell them that my mother passed away and my fathers a transvestite?

She smiled sadly as she finally put her answer together.  
"Oh well...our mother is no longer with us, and our father is usually at work to support us. Which is why Haruhi and I came to Ouran..we wanted to make a path for ourselves so that soon we ourselves can support our father. Haruhi doesn't quite know what he wishes to do with his life but I want to be an artist. My mother used to paint in her free time and sometimes I'd be her little assistant.." she trailed off, her eyes slowly getting glossy as she felt a tear fall, "I was always happiest with a paintbrush.." she says softly, sniffling softly as she wipes her fallen tear, not noticing the three boys and the host club as well as her sister watching her with a mix of sad and happy looks. Happy on Haruhis end being as this is the first time Mira talked about their mother to people since her passing.   
"That's so sweet..I'm sure you're an amazing artist.." Boku said before each of the boys smiled at her, "So Mira? Is it okay if we possibly request you tomorrow as well?"   
"Of course, I'd love that, sirs!" She smiles at them happily.

A little bit away, the host club were watching her and Haruhi with interested looks.  
"She's a natural hostess and he's a natural host." Tamaki started, watching them both in awe. Kyoya nodded as he kept his eyes on Mira, "No training needed." He responded as he watched her.  
"Have you forgotten about me, Tamaki?"  
Kyoya discreetly rolled his eyes at the red heads words, going back to write in his notebook as Tamaki focused on his guest.  
"Oh, no Princess~ I'm just a little worried about our new host and hostess." He smiled charmingly to her.  
"Well, that's obvious Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on them." She says.  
"Oh, of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentlemen as well as training her to be a hostess." Tamaki smiles at her before snapping his fingers. "Haruhi, Mira! Come here for a minute." He calla them.   
Mira excuses herself politely and walks over to Tamaki and Haruhi, "What's up, Tama?" She asks.   
"I'd like you two to meet someone, this is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji.

It's that girl from earlier.

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Both girls said with a smile, tilting their heads in sync.   
Tamaki gasped softly before sweeping both girls in to a spinning hug.   
"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" He rambled on as Mira and Haruhi whined from being pressed into his chest before they managed to free themselves.   
"Mori-Senpai, help us!" Haruhi managed to yell out. Within seconds both girls were out of Tamaki's grasp and instead lifted into Mori's hands. Mira giggled softly as she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

Now all that's left is for Tama to figure it out~

She thought to herself before he let them both down.   
"Come on, let Daddy give you a big hug!"  
She heard Tamaki say.   
"We've already got a dad, we don't need another." Mira said with a giggle as she smoothed her dress out. Neither of the girls noticed the piercing glare Ayanokoji was giving them.

After a few minutes, Miras guests had to leave so she was walking with Haruhi to find her bag.  
"Where'd you last put it?" She asks as she looked behind the couch. She stopped her searching as she noticed Haruhi by the window, not answering her question. She walked over and gasped once she saw Haruhi's bag floating in the pond.   
"I didn't think there were bullies at this school." She mumbled before both girls ran out of the club room to get to the pond.

As they ran they noticed Ayanokoji walking back.   
"Oh, it's you two." She sneered. "I bet you two love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. And don't think I haven't noticed you and Kyoya's looks toward eachother. Give it up. You two will always be second-class citizens." She said before walking away.

Kyoya was looking at me?..

Mira thought to herself before her and Haruhi continued down to the pond. Both girls slipped their shoes off, stepping into the pond to gather Haruhis things.   
"Haru?" Mira said.   
"Hmm?"   
"Do you think that girl was the one that threw your things into the pond?"  
"Most likely. Don't worry about her, Mimi, help me look for my wallet and necklace will you?" She asked as she eased her sisters worrying.  
Mira nodded and felt around the pond for the two valuables. The necklace was more important seeing at it was the second half to their sibling necklace that Haruhi owned. Miras was fastened around her neck. The two girls were so occupied they didn't notice the two boys walking up to the pond.   
"Hey, commoners! You two have some nerve skipping out on the club like that." Tamaki said, standing next to Kyoya who kept his eyes on Mira.   
"Why is your bag all wet?" Tamaki asked.   
"I-It's no big deal, we've got it..we just have to find my wallet and necklace." Tamaki slipped off his shoes before staring at Kyoya to do the same until the boy sighed and nodded, slipping his own shoes off. As they stepped into the pond, Tamaki went to help Haruhi, while Kyoya headed over to Mira.   
"H-Hey, you two don't have to do that, you'll get wet.." Mira said to them.   
"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides. People are always saying we're dripping with good looks." Tamaki said.   
Kyoya stood up, holding a silver chain, "Don't think to much on it. He made me do it." He told her, handing over the chain with a smirk.

He may have asked you but you didn't have to actually do it.

Mira thought as she smiled, wading over to Haruhi as Tamaki gave her wallet back.  
"How'd your bag end up in the pond anyways?"   
"Oh uhh..I guess I dropped it out of the window at some point." Haruhi told him before all of them stepped out of the pond and headed back to the club room.

A little while later

"Oh really? I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Ayanokoji said.   
Both girls found themselves sat next to eachother and across from her.

Why did she request us when it's obvious she doesn't like us?

Mira thought as she kept rambling.   
"And you actually made Tamaki and Kyoya search that dirty old pond with you two. You do realize their bluebloods and not commoners, right? The only reason their paying attention to you two is because they're trying to turn you into hosts. Don't start thinking they care about you just because they're doting on you." She sneered at them.   
"We get it." Haruhi said.  
"You're jealous of us." Mira finished for her.   
In the blink of an eye, Ayanokoji reached across the table, pushing Mira to the floor and pulling Haruhi on top of her before letting out a scream.   
"NO HARUHI LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP THEY JUST ATTACKED ME!" She yelled.  
Mira gasped softly as she looked from where she landed, watching Haruhi closely.  
"Someone do something! Teach these commoners a lesson!" She growled before the twins dumped two pitchers of water on her and Haruhi.  
Everything was silent as Ayanokoji realized what they did.   
"Why did you do that?" She demanded as Tamaki walked over and helped her up, leaving Mira and Haruhi on the ground.   
"I'm disappointed in you. You're the one that threw his bag into the pond aren't you?" He said.  
"You don't know that..do you have any proof that I did?"   
"You're a beautiful girl. But I'm afraid you're not classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one think I know, Haruhi and Mira are not those kind of people." He growled to her as Kyoya reached his hand down to Mira, "Come on, Kitten." He smirked at her.   
Mira smiled softly at him, slipping her hand in his as he helped her up.

It's like deja vu..

She thought to herself as Ayanokoji cried and ran out.

"Now how are we going to punish you two because it is your faults, after all." He thought for a second before pointing at them both.   
"Your quota is now one thousand!"

Both girls gasped, "One thousand?.."

Well, shit...that'll take forever..

Mira sighed as Tamaki helped Haruhi up.   
Kyoya smiled as he handed Haruhi a paper bag, "This is the only dry uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one." He said.  
"Thanks a lot, you guys, I'm gonna go change."  
Haruhi said before heading off to the changing room.

"Kitten?"  
Mira turned to Kyoya, "Yeah?"   
"Are you alright? You took quite a fall."  
She smiled teasingly, "Why? We're you worried about me, Kyoya?"   
Kyoya chuckled, "Merely worried about wether or not you can still work. And I merely calculated how far it was to the ground from where you were sitting."  
He defended himself.  
"Kyoya, the only possible way you would of seen me from that spot was if you were actively looking for me. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone you care." She smirked, before heading off to join Haruhi.

'What an interesting woman..' Kyoya thought to himself with a smile as the guests leave and Tamaki goes to give Haruhi some towels.

After the guests are gone

"So..Haruhi, you're a girl?..." Tamaki asked, red faced.   
"Biologically speaking, yeah." She shrugged as Tamaki went into a panic.   
"Listen, I don't really care whether you see me as a boy or girl. Mira and i both agree, it's more important to recognize someone on who they are rather than what sex they are."

Mira smiled as Kyoya spoke up, "Well isnt this an interesting development?"   
"Oh, yeah." The twins smirked.  
"You know, I thought you were pretty cool earlier, Senpai!" Haruhi smiled at him, not noticing the now tomato red Tamaki that was covering his mouth.

"I could be wrong but we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here, Kitten."   
Mira jumped slightly at the voice next to her ear. Turning her head she made eye contact with an extremely close Kyoya who held a hand on her waist.  
"For who? You," She smirks and nods down to his hand, "Or Tama?" She said. "Well have to see won't we?" Kyoya smirked and took his hand away. Both Kyoya and Mira smirked as they thought the same thing they've been thinking all day.

What an interesting change.


	2. The Job of a High School Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I...I guess you're right, Tama...I do feel something for him... I've never had a man look at me like I'm the only girl in the room..It's new, yes, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it...Even if he doesn't feel the same way, that'll be okay. But yes..there is something there, it's not that big but I can't deny the way my heart races when I look at him.. If I'm being honest with you Tama, I'm scared.."

Mira sat with Haruhi in one of the schools library rooms, doodling on a piece of paper as Haruhi studied. She looked up as the schools bell rang, signaling the end of the school day for most.

Haruhi sighed as she quickly packed up, running out of the library with her sister hot on her heels.  
"We're never going to hear the end of it if we're late." She groaned, sighing as Mira gave a giggle, "I warned you of the time, but you were too indulged in your studies."   
She smiled as she followed Haruhi into the club room, getting a pleasant surprise of a warm room and half clothed boys. She must admit, she was intrigued.   
"What the heck is going on?" Haruhi whined, noticing Mira walk around the decorated room.  
"You're so late girls." The twins said in sync, sending teasing looks to Mira as she observed their outfits.  
"I could be wrong, but my calendar still says it's early spring." Haruhi mumbled, pulling out her pocket sized calendar.

Mira occupied herself by walking over to Kyoya, peeking into his notebook before he caught her, gently tapping her nose with his pen. She giggled and scrunched her nose, not noticing the fond eyes that Kyoya watched her with.   
"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing, besides, the heating system we have is... the best!" Tamaki proclaimed.   
"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you owe us eight million yen, remember?" Kyoya said in a teasing voice, too focused on his notebook to notice a certain ravenettes eyes wandering his exposed chest.  
Mira smiled at his words before she watched Tamaki's little act, "It may be early spring out in the real world but here we like to give our chilly little angels a tropical paradise! We've turned this into nirvana. A balmy, tropical island of everlasting summer!" He declared, smiling as he gained a giggle from Mira, choosing to ignore Haruhi's sly remark of feeling a massive chill.

"Kitten."   
Mira turned her head, locking eyes with Kyoya as he continued to speak, "Are you going to dress up? We have outfits for you and Haruhi if you'd like." He said, looking up from his notebook to look at her.   
She smiled and shook her head, a soft blush gracing her cheeks, "Oh, no I'm quite alright with my current outfit, if you don't mind." She said softly, smiling as Kyoya nodded his head and went back to writing.   
She ignored the other boys as she went to tend to her regulars, Rin, Boku and Taka, smiling as she sat across from them.

"Hello, Sirs~ It's so lovely to see you all again." She said to them, batting her eyes flirtatiously. The boys smiled as they engaged in a casual conversation with her. After their first visit, the three males have grown into a lovely friendship with the sweet girl, simply seeing her as a close friend and nothing more. Mira learned a bit about them as well over time. Boku is a soft spoken boy, preferring to keep to himself and his two best friends then be outspoken. Mira learned that he was bisexual and had seemed to form quite a crush on two certain red headed twins. Taka was a mix of calm and wild. He knew when he had to be serious but he had no problem unleashing his inner child. He was a bit of a fashionista, always loving Mira's outfits and even helping her plan a few more. Rin was the leader of the trio, coming off as a bit more protective and cold, but once Mira got close to them she realized just how sweet and caring he was. Both of them see eachother as close friends, having no problem sticking up for eachother and the other boys. Together, they make quite a set and Mira was happy to have gained such wonderful friends.

As they spoke, Mira heard Tamaki speak of a party, gaining her interest after a bit.   
"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head.  
As the boys spoke of it, Mira learned it was a formal party they sometimes throw to cater to the ladies. Mira was excited, always loving an event, but Haruhi, however, couldn't care less about it. Both girls were in a conversation with their regulars until they heard a set of footfalls, turning their attention to a soft voice.  
"Excuse me, I hate to disturb but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."  
"Oh I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment, Miss..."  
"My name's Kanako. Kanako Kasugasaki. You're even cuter then I expected," she purred, lifting Haruhi's chin with her finger, "I've decided, you're going to be my new favorite host." She said, neither noticing a baffled Tamaki, besides Mira.

After Club Hours

The boys and the two sisters found themselves sitting in a normal club room, watching Tamaki sulk while eating some ramen.  
Mira shook her head as the twins called out to him, "Hey boss! Why don't you quit eating that commoners ramen and come help us with the party planning." "Does it really bother you that Princess Kasugasaki took a liking to Haruhi?"  
Kyoya spoke up from his laptop, "He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the disease for a while now, right?" He said, taking notice of the girl laying on his arm to peek at his work on his laptop, not bothering to move her.  
"What disease?" Haruhi asked.  
"She's got the Host Hopping Disease." "AKA the never the same boy twice disease." The twins told her, before Kyoya took over.   
"Usually our customers choose a favorite host then see them regularly, however Princess Kanako changes her favorites on a regular basis."  
Honey popped up from next to Mira, leaning against her, "That's right! Before she chose you, she was with Tama-Chan!" He said happily.  
"Oh. So he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi deadpanned before Tamaki ran over.  
"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" He declared, "Im running out of patience! Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!"  
"Huh?" Both girls asked.

"I don't understand how you're so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth other than those of us here."  
"That's right, she opted out of taking gym classes and the attendance numbers are all mixed up so no one can tell."   
Mira was thoroughly amused by Tamaki's peril, giggling to herself as he dug into a chest to pull out a blown up old picture of Haruhi and Mira.   
"All daddy wants is for you to go back to the way you were!"  
"DONT GO BLOWING UP OUR PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING US FIRST!" Haruhi growled.

The boys crowded around the picture.   
"The more i look at this, the more I am surprised. How does that turn into this?" The twins asked,   
"The day before school some kid in our neighborhood got some gum stuck in Haru's hair." Mira said, moving to stand next to Kyoya and Mori.  
"It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all off, I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" Haruhi finished off.   
"A girl should never refer to herself as a dude! MAMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki cried.  
"I'm sorry, who's mama?" Kaoru asked.  
"Based on club position, I believe it's me." Kyoya shrugged.  
"Look, I don't see what the problem is, working as a host, we can pay back more of our debt, it'll never happen if im just an errand boy." She shrugged.   
"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru said.  
"Uhh, no...but the party doesn't have anything to do with our quota, right...I'm not interested in going to parties so if I could be excused."  
"Absolutely not. A refined gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host so badly then you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go. I order you to learn the waltz in one week. And you will demonstrate it for us at the party, or I'll tell the entire school you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy." Tamaki said.  
"What about you, Kitten?" Kaoru asked, turning to the small girl that was playing with one of Kyoya's pens.  
"Oh I know how to dance, I taught myself when I was younger." She smiled at them as they nodded and patted her head, "That's good then!" They smiled.

The next day, Mira found herself free of customers and watching Haruhi dance with Kanako, giggling as she occasionally saw Mori and Honey spinning around the room.  
"Why so gloomy boss?" "Maybe because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with." The twins said, "But he's way to tall to fill in as a woman." They teased him.  
After a bit, Haruhi finished up practice and proceeded to pour some tea for Kanako.  
"Oh my, these are new tea sets...ginori.." she said.  
"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle, we received them yesterday since we decided to upgrade our tea sets." Kyoya said to her while keeping his eyes on Mira, who was sat at a table by herself, doodling on one of his notebooks with a sweet smile.  
She perked up at a foreign voice,   
"Hello? I'm here with the new teacups you ordered."  
Kyoya walked over to the new boy, "Ah, thank you. Every item you've chosen for us has been very popular with the ladies, I'm impressed." He said.  
"Well that's good to hear." The boy smiled.  
"So, do you sell teacups?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to them.  
"Oh, no, I'm just a regular student. Couldn't you tell by the uniform?" He chuckled before a small laugh interrupted him,   
"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I don't blame you for not knowing, after all, he doesn't look like the heir to a first class company." Kanako said, turning to them.  
Mira tilted her head as she noticed the way the boys eyes widened as he looked at her.

They know eachother?..

She frowned as she took note of the broken look Kanako had as she looked away from the boy.   
"His families business, the suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya said to them.  
"Wow." Haruhi gasped.  
"So when something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china." Kyoya said.  
"Oh, you think? I've still got a lot to learn but thank you!"  
"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked,   
"Yes I am, well I better go now." He said, turning and leaving the club room.

Why would his leaving effect her that much?.. unless..they're involved?..

Mira thought to herself as Haruhi approached Kanako, "I get the feeling you and that guy are kind of close?" She asked, startling Kanako out of her teacup trance.   
"What?! We hardly know eachother, what makes you say that Haruhi? Now if you'll excuse me..take care." She stuttered out before quickly leaving the room.  
"Haru-Chan! Guess what, they do know eachother, suzushima is Kasuga-Chan's fiance!" Honey exclaimed as he jumped onto Haruhis back. Mira nodded as she stood up, taking the notebook she doodled on as she walked over to Kyoya.  
"Kyoya, how long have you know about this?" Tamaki asked.   
"Well I conduct general searches on all of our customers. Let's see. The two of them were childhood friends, it seems their marriage was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information benefited us, so I disregarded it." He said to him.  
"I see.." Tamaki said.  
Mira peeked over, looking at the information Kyoya has on the boy. "Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status, he's ordinary looking but he's reliable." She read aloud. Kyoya nodded as he closed the notebook, "if I had to fault him for anything," he started before the twins spoke.  
"He doesn't have much presence." "And he's faint hearted." They said.  
"So in other words," Kyoya started, "Hes boring." He shrugged.  
Mira giggles quietly, shaking her head at the bluntness of their statements.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked from atop Mori's shoulders.  
"Yea." He answered.

"All right everyone! We'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki started.  
"Which one?" They all asked.  
"Men, and Kitten, it is our duty as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl, and boy in Kitten's case, happy!" He declared.

At The Party

Mira smoothed down her dress as she stood next to Tamaki with the rest of the host club on top of a flight of stairs   
Mira smoothed down her dress as she stood next to Tamaki with the rest of the host club on top of a flight of stairs.  
"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs! The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome." Tamaki said as spotlights centered on each of the hosts.   
Mira gave a soft smile as she spotted Rin, Taka, and Boku among the girls and boys, enjoying themselves at the food spread. She gave a small giggle as she saw Rin shake his head at their antics.  
"As always ladies and gentlemen, us hosts are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on their dance moves, one lucky gentleman and lady will be chosen as tonight's king and queen, and their reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our host clubs very own king and queen." Kyoya said, referring to Tamaki and Mira who seemed to be number two in terms of popularity and requests.  
"Good luck, our darlings~" Tamaki spoke as Mira smiles at their customers.

"Haruhi. Show some enthusiasm." The two twins said as the wormed their way next to her. Mira smiled as she moved from Tamaki to stand next to Haruhi, not without a soft kiss on her hand from the playful blond.  
"Well, excuse me you guys, I'm not used to this. I've only ever been to the festivals held in our neighborhood park." She sighed.  
"I'm not sure you can call that a party." Kyoya said, hiding behind his notebook as he raked his eyes over Mira's figure. Everyone in the host club, including Tamaki, had to admit that she was very pleasing on the eyes. Her short stature was made up in her breast size and curves. She wasn't a stick. And Kyoya found himself with some dangerous thoughts as he watched the way her dress hugged her figure. She was dangerous in the sense that she could make men and women fall for her without even knowing she was doing it and that was something extremely fascinating to Kyoya.  
"Well, while you're here you two may as well get something to eat. We have quite a spread." He told them.   
"A spread?...with fancy tuna?.." Haruhi said, "And cake pops?...." Mira mumbles from next to her.  
Both girls had an addiction to their listed food. Mira's stemming from their mother, who always made sure to make her a few cake pops for her birthday, since she never liked an actual cake. And Haruhi, having never tried fancy tuna, was practically drooling at the thought of finally being able to try a piece.  
All of the boys gasped, as Tamaki swung down to stand next to them all.  
"Get some fancy tuna here stat!" He ordered, Kyoya already on a call with a cater, "Add some deluxe sushi and cake pops."   
Mira blushed as the two twins hugged the girls close to them. "Awww, you sweet little dears...awww" They cooed.

After a while of their dramatics, Mira found herself dancing with her guests, surprisingly enjoying herself. She even danced with her club members, the twins sharing her as they do everything else, she spun around the room excitedly with Honey, had a pleasant time dancing with Mori who managed to say a few words to her, then she ate with Rin, Taka and Boku, each talking happily and teasing eachother playfully, before she found herself to a waltz with her prince, Tamaki, where she had an interesting conversation.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kitten?" Tamaki asked as they danced, smiling himself at the girls happy aura.  
"I actually am. I didn't think I would, if I'm honest with you." She said softly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head as he twirled her around.  
"I was a bit skeptical about this club, even if I didn't show it. It's a bit hard for me to trust people so easily. Haruhi's the only person I've been so close with. So I was a bit surprised with how easily I opened up to all of you. You're all family to me, even if i didn't realize it until a while ago. You're all the brothers I've never had but always wanted." She said to him, smiling up at him as she looked into his violet eyes.  
Tamaki chuckled as he swayed with her, "You're like the sister I never had, and I'm quite glad you and Haruhi have joined us. But I must ask, what of Kyoya?"  
"W-What about Kyoya?" She asked, a soft pink decorating her cheeks.  
"You don't have to hide with me, Kitten. I see the ways you two look at eachother. I've been his friend since middle school, and I have never seen him so comfortable around a person. It's like you both found a new light in eachother. You have feelings for him, don't you? Even if just a little, there's something there." He said to her, giving her a gentle smile as he noticed the look in her eyes. He wasn't new to love, he's seen it before many a time, so he knew what a person in love looked like. Mira and Kyoya weren't in love with eachother at the moment, but neither of them could deny the pull they felt toward eachother. It was borderline magical, the connection they had with eachother without realizing it.  
"I...I guess you're right, Tama...I do feel something for him... I've never had a man look at me like I'm the only girl in the room..It's new, yes, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it...Even if he doesn't feel the same way, that'll be okay. But yes..there is something there, it's not that big but I can't deny the way my heart races when I look at him.. If I'm being honest with you Tama, I'm scared.."  
Tamaki frowned at her words, "Scared of what?"  
"My last relationship was...anything but good...I guess I'm scared of the same awful experience repeating.." she admitted to him.   
Tamaki gave her a soft smile, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead, "You don't need to be scared, Mira, whatever happens, Kyoya is a gentle soul, even if he doesn't want to admit it, he cares a lot about you. He would never hurt you and if he does, you have all of us to protect you. I won't let someone hurt you, Mira. You have my word."  
Mira smiled softly, laying her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Tama..truly." She said as they finished off their waltz.  
Out of everyone in the host club, Mira grew closest to Tamaki. Beneath his puppy-like personality, he was extremely mature. He wasn't an idiot like others thought. He knew of the world and he knew of peoples hardships and feelings. Together, they make quite a pair. There are no romantic feelings involved, it was a purely platonic relationship, they saw eachother as brother and sister. And they wouldn't have it any other way

With the end of their conversation came a gentle hand on Tamaki's shoulder.  
"Would you mind if I stole her away from you?" Kyoya said, smiling ever so slightly.  
Tamaki nodded and handed her over to him, patting Kyoya on the back as he walked off to charm another guest.  
With a soft blush, Mira danced with Kyoya, trying her hardest not to think of the conversation she had with Tamaki.

"You look beautiful, Kitten." Kyoya stated, keeping his thoughts PG as he held the sweet girl close.  
She smiled up at him, "Why thank you, Kyoya. I must admit, you look rather handsome." She said softly, blushing as they maintained eye contact.  
"Thank you. But I'm not the one turning heads, Kitten. Everyone here has their eyes on you. I'm afraid to say, I do not enjoy it."  
Mira was taken aback by his words.  
"Whatever do you mean by that?" She asked, even though she knew the context of his words.  
"You honestly think I'd be okay with the way these men drag their eyes around your body? It's demeaning, but at the same time I understand it. You are lovely to look at, and even though I wish to be the only one to look at you that way, I can't blame them."  
He said bluntly, rubbing her side with his thumb.   
Mira was lost for words, the way he spoke to her had a lasting affect on her body. Neither of them were new to sexual tension, and both of them knew enough to realize the underlying feelings they had for the other. Kyoya decided he would be blunt with the way he felt for the girl. Both physically and emotionally. So with his words, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, ignoring the squeals of the girls around them. As he pulled away, Mira decided, then and there, that she would give everything she could to this boy, he held her heart, and she didn't know that he felt the exact same. Kyoya would do anything to keep that adorable smile on Mira's face. He wanted nothing more then to have her as happy as she can be. And if that's with him, then he considers him blessed. And if it's not with him, he can live with that. 'As long as she's happy.' He thought.

Mira snapped out of her thoughts, leaning up to return the semi kiss to the corner of his lips, "Kyoya, do you have feelings for me?.." she asked softly, as if she was scared of the answer. Kyoya, as smart as he is, picked up on it.  
"And if I do? Would that be a problem, Kitten?" He asked her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.  
She shook her head, a smile appearing on her lips, "It wouldn't be a problem, in fact it makes me happier than you can imagine..but..c-can we take this slow? I must admit, relationships scare me a little, and I would like to learn more about you before you can call me yours." She admitted to him.  
Kyoya smiled as he brought her body closer to him, "I would wait as long as you tell me to, as long as you're happy, I'll be content." He said, smiling genuinely as her head rested against his chest.

Their pleasant moment was interrupted by a sweet voice, "Kasuga-Chan is here!" Honey said.  
"Alright, men. Then let us commence with our operation." Tamaki stated.   
Honey and Mori nodded, rubbing off to grab Haruhi, as Kyoya led Mira back to a dressing room, neither of them letting go of their hands.

Mira stayed close to him as the boys brought Haruhi in.  
"You didn't have to be so forceful!" She complained, being shushed by the twins who shoved a dress in her hands.   
"Don't mind that, go change!" They instructed. Mira slipped off into the dressing room with Haruhi, giggling as she had to help her sister figure out how to wear the dress and heels. "This is why you are here. You take enough girly for the both of us." Haruhi sighed, a smile coming at the sound of her sisters giggles as they hugged.  
"A little accident towards the end of the night makes the evening more thrilling. And remember, Haruhi, there's only twenty minutes remaining before the parties climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you down the hall."  
Once dressed, Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded to apply make up on her, before Tamaki burst through the door.  
"Gentlemen and lady, there you all are. What are you doing, the guests are waiting for.." Tamaki trailer off as he caught a glimpse of Haruhi before she stood, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

It seems I'm not the only one with hidden feelings.

Mira thought to herself, leaning further into Kyoya with a smile as she watched her sister head off to Suzushima, putting their plan in action as Tamaki went to retrieve Kanako.   
"Do you think this will work, Kyoya?" She asked him as they all made their way back to the ballroom. He smiled and nodded, "Naturally, any plan made by our king works, Kitten." He said to her, smiling at the sweet laughter from her that followed his sentence. She nodded and went to answer him before they were interrupted by Kanako and Suzushima running by. They stopped below the balcony's, spotlights centering on them.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last dance of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki stated.  
Mira smiled as Suzushima and Kanako started dancing, she always enjoyed a happy ending, it made the trouble to get there worth it.  
She gave a laugh as Haruhi ducked under Tamaki's spread arms, "Ahhh, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" He said, the twins sliding behind him.   
"And now we'll announce the queen and king of the ball. Princess Kasugasaki and Kyoya Ootori! And now her reward of a kiss on the cheek from the king! Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" They both announced, Mira gasping as Kyoya smirked softly at her, "You didn't think I would let you press your lips onto another man, did you?" He teased her, pulling her close to him as they ignored Tamaki's panicking over Haruhi kissing Kanako's cheek. He was fine until Honey asked if this was Haruhi's first kiss. Mira giggled as he flung himself down the stairs, only to trip on a banana and push Haruhi, causing her lips to connect with Kanako's lips, instead of her cheek. She smiled and decided to take this moment of distraction to press a soft peck to Kyoya's lips, looking away quickly as he gasped softly.

After the Party

Mira waited by the host club door, yawning softly as she waited for Haruhi to finish changing out of her suit and into her regular clothes. While she waited she felt a tap onto her shoulder. She turned and smiled up at Kyoya, who smiled back at her.  
"May I do something, Kitten?" He asked her, smiling as she tilted her head, "Like what, Kyoya?" She asked him, his answer surprising her.  
With a smirk he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers for a longer and more emotional kiss. She gasped softly, letting her eyes close as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, rubbing it softly as he pulled away.

"Now, we can take it slow." He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the end of chapter two! Tamaki and Mira grew closer, and Kyoya and Mira know they like eachother and had their first kiss! Yes I make the outfits, (If you cant see them, please go look on the wattpad version) please don't steal them, I'll make you one if you need it for a book or something if you ask! Well, anyways! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!! Bye Bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be posting a few of my wattpad books here as well, this is one of them! Please give feedback! Hope you enjoy Mira's story!


End file.
